And She'll Love with All She Has
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: A painful ending, a calm hello and a girl filled with so much love. [Katsuki x Fem!Izuku] [Shoto x Fem! Izuku]
1. Part I Goodbye

**And She'll Love with All She Has**

 **My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **One-Shot**

 **Part I; Goodbye**

 **Summary:** A painful ending, a calm hello and a girl filled with so much love. [Katsuki x Fem!Izuku] [Shoto x Fem! Izuku]

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Heartbreak, cursing, angst

 **Author's Note:** I have joined another fandom…oops. This idea came up in mind, three-chapter one-shot all involving three people! Just wanted to type some Katsuki x Izuku x Shoto story and well this came out; hopefully, you all enjoy this! There will be a happy ending… of sorts… I think… Anywho, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Izumi tried holding the tears back. Taking deep breaths even when her chest hurt. Her clasp hands held tightly, hoping it'll give her the strength not to break down.

 _Not now._

 _Not in front of him._

 _Don't let them fall._

With a wobbly smile, she bowed to him halfway before standing up straight and taking her leave; leaving him behind along with the memories, the passion, the laughter, and happiness along with the sudden heartbreak, the sadness, and the abrupt goodbye.

A furry of passion and love dissolving in an explosive goodbye.

A childhood friend, best friend, rival, lover.

" _Kacchan…"_

His name lingered in the tip of her tongue, sweet and sour all at the same time. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

" _Deku... I love you, you fucking loser! So, shut up and let me kiss you properly!"_

" _Idiot, stop making me worry."_

" _Pfft, you're terrible at this,"_

" _YOU'RE MINE, AND THAT IS FINAL!"_

" _Deku answer the fucking phone next time I call you!"_

" _Deku…"_

" _Deku."_

" _ **Goodbye Izumi."**_

Izumi's shoulders shook as her pace slowly began increasing. Steadily she walked fast through the crowded streets before her legs start moving faster until she was sprinting.

The summer heat blared down on her; the dry air only made her lungs burn even more as she tried gasping for air.

But it all came down in broken gasps as she gradually came to a stop and allowed the painful scream to rip the silence of the beach.

Falling onto her knee, she let the big fat tears to fall, and her cries drown with the sound of the waves crashing near her.

Bakugo Katsuki.

The one she gave everything to, the one she thought was the one. The one who stole her first kiss, her first touch and the first to make her wonder if what they have - what they had is love.

Bakugo Katsuki.

The boy she has known since a small child. Growing up together and aspiring for the same thing.

Heroes.

" _I want to be a hero like All Might! Isn't he's so cool and so strong!"_

" _Ehh? Kacchan wants to be a hero too? Kacchan will be an amazing hero too!"_

And he is, strong and smart, standing tall and arrogant about his abilities and his quirk. The teen who scowls and always curses. The one who enjoys a good fight, aiming towards becoming the number one hero.

Her Kaachan.

The one she cheered for and as well hoped even to become as strong as him so they could fight together.

No…, not her Kacchan.

The teen who even if he is rude and foul-mouth, not very much liked by his classmates but still someone they all can rely on having their backs covered.

Bakugou Katsuki.

As her cries slowly subside, Izumi's green eyes stared at the setting sun, sitting on the sandy beach allowing her hiccups to die down as she felt another wave of tears preparing to be fall without a stop.

"Kaachan… why?"

Almost a year together. Embarrassing moments, laughter and full of passion. Izumi allowed the tears to fall, but it wasn't harsh and painful cries. They were mournful and sorrow of feelings that were no longer allowed to be. About the happy memories are only happy memories and nothing more.

No longer to be able to call at three in the morning just to inquire about their well-being. No longer able to sneak in empty hallways and make-out. No longer able to touch that warm hand.

No longer able to call Kaachan hers.

No longer able to call Kaachan, _Kaachan._

" _Goodbye Izumi," Katsuki said, red eyes staring at her, solemn and quiet._

" _Whaa? Kaachan? What are you talking about?"_

" _Don't be stupid De-…Izumi!" Katsuki barked, there it was, the explosive and easy to anger. "It's over, the relationship."_

" _Kaa- "_

" _And stop calling me that damn name Izumi," he yelled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, the familiar scowl showing up his face._

 _Swallowing slowly, Izumi nodded her head._

" _So, that is all… right?" She asked softly. Her voice wavered a bit, but she held her hands together._

" _Yeah, that's why I called you here," Katsuki stated, "The relationship we have is over, it's a goodbye."_

" _Oh…" Izumi said, nodding her head, she looked at him with a wobbly smile, eyes filled with unshed tears. "Well… goodbye…Kaachan."_

" _Goodbye Izumi."_


	2. Part II Warmth

**And She'll Love with All She Has**

 **My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **One-Shot**

 **Part II; Warmth**

 **Summary:** A painful ending, a hopeful hello and a girl filled with so much love. [Katsuki x Fem!Izuku] [Shoto x Fem! Izuku]

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Heartbreak, cursing, angst, fluff,

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy! Sorry for any grammar errors, I'll come back to them later on to fix them!

* * *

Todoroki becomes surprised when Midoriya Izumi told him about the erupt confession of one Bakugou Katsuki.

He should have seen it coming. The way how the explosive blond would always have his attention on the petite girl. How much he would end up yelling at her and calling out her name whenever he got frustrated or flustered.

How much the blond would never admit it, but would always sneak peeks out his eyes just to see whenever the green hair girl was in the same vicinity as the loud blond.

"Oh… congratulation on your new-found relationship," He had told her, words feeling like lead as he watched her smiled shyly up at him. Faced flushed with embarrassment as she shuffled the papers in her hand.

He should have seen it coming, especially with Midoriya's and Bakugou's history.

But it wasn't until the following days were the whole class got to witness Bakugou's blushing face still with his famous scowl, as he held onto a very red-faced Midoriya's hand as the couple both entered the classroom together.

The deep feeling of loss and emptiness as he watched the green haired teen smile brightly as she greeted everyone that came up to them, asking about their new relationship. It when she turned her smile on him, that it hurt to smile back at her while she held onto the yelling blond.

* * *

As time passed by, Midoriya spent more of her time with Bakugou. The blond pulling her attention towards him more and more as their relationship deepens. Even in their dorms, they would always seem to gravitate towards each other more and spending more time together. Rather it is studying, training or just hanging out. One was seen with the other and Todoroki wasn't sure why his chest seemed to hurt more as the days passed by.

It wasn't until he accidentally witnesses a very intimate moment that he felt the earth stop spinning and the feeling of loss just take over all his senses.

"You're in love with someone who can't be yours."

Yaoyorozu stated bluntly, both sitting across from each other in the library, both just simply working on their homework.

"I… I can't be, Midoriya is simply a friend," Todoroki stated, slightly confused.

Because that was what she was. A friend who pulled him out his own demons, helped him better himself from himself. That gave him a push in the right direction to becoming a better hero than what his father wanted him to become.

The girl in front of him sighed, "Yes, she is your friend, but sometimes feelings just slowly manifest without you realizing it and maybe down the line of your friendship, your feelings grew without your notice,"

"But, why now?"

Why now did his feelings decided to show themselves when he knew that Midoriya is now in a happy relationship.

Yaoyorozu shrugged her shoulders, "You probably wouldn't have noticed that you had feelings for her until someone came into the picture. Feelings for someone else is always tricky, that I know for sure."

Even with his knowledge of his new feelings towards his friend, he knew he could never act upon them, but watch from afar and just be her friend.

* * *

With their second year ending and their third year coming around the corner, the stress of testing, training, and internships with Pro-Heroes filling up their plans for summer. Not many noticed the awkward tense silence between Midoriya and Bakugou. Or how they would always seem to avoid eye contact and move out of each other's way.

Todoroki knew something had happened, but knew it wasn't his place to question their relationship. He knew that the couple had their fights and arguments, but they would always end up getting back together. So, he didn't question the subtle rift between the couple.

Not until that summer where both Midoriya and himself found themselves in the same internship with the same Pro-Hero that had requested both to train under his agency.

It was meeting puffy-red eyed Midoriya outside the agency with a watery smile.

"Todoroki-kun! It's a big surprise to see you here," She had greeted him with her usual friendly personality, even when she seemed ready to cry at any minute.

"It's good to see you too Midoriya- chan, but are you okay?" He couldn't help but ask.

Midoriya just smiled, "Oh, I'm okay, but let's get started in our internship, we don't want to be late, now do we?"

Throughout the summer working together, he had noticed the long looks whenever she glanced at her phone. The bitter smiles she would smile as she would watch couples laughing not too far from them whenever they did rounds around their assign city.

Todoroki had decided that even though he didn't want to involve himself in Midoriya's relationship, he couldn't stand watching his friend look so depressed and ready to fall over. Approaching the girl after they ended their day of training, he walked beside her to the train station.

"Midoriya-chan… what happen?"

"Nothing happened Todoroki-kun,"

"Then why do you look like you want to cry?"

Those were the words that sent the petite girl into tears, "Oh my, I'm sorry Todoroki-kun, please ignore me, I'm just being overly emotional right now," Midoriya awkwardly said, mutter away with her words. Grabbing her by the shoulders he made her stop for a moment to look at him.

"It's okay, just talk to me… aren't I a friend?"

Nodding her head, Midoriya cried as she retold the break up between Bakugou and herself. As she spoke, tears continue to spill. It seems that the conversation made it easier for her to breath.

No longer was her smile watery and ready to fall into tears.

"Thank you," She said softly, a soft smile on her face.

He smiled at her, "It's no problem, I'm here for you, that's what friends are for,"

She let out a small giggle and his chest stirred.

* * *

With their summer ending, their internship with the Pro-Hero came to end as well. With new skills, new knowledge of the inner working of the works of a hero and hands experience out in the field. They all return to school more excited than ever.

No one questions the split between Midoriya and Bakugou, but they all whispered among themselves when they weren't around, wondering what had happened.

Midoriya had found herself more time to spend with her friends but orbited more towards Todoroki who everyone found out they had spent most of their summer training together in the same agency.

Todoroki found himself searching her presence more and more. Studying with her, throwing ideas together, training together and just talking amongst themselves.

With time continue, Todoroki found himself looking at the green hair girl beside him, wondering if his feelings for her still the same as the day he realized he had feelings for his friend.

"Ne, Todoroki-kun, what are your plans for winter break?"

"Probably visit my mother and my sister and maybe continue training more with both of my quirks," Todoroki stated, going back to looking at the book in his lap, the words no longer made sense.

"Oh, well that sounds more plan than mine," Midoriya laughed as she looked up from her journal, showing him a bright smile.

There it was, the stirring feeling in his chest that made him feel giddy with happiness, watching her smile so warm and brightly.

It was the words that left his lips before they could register in his brain because he knew the answer to his question. He may have had like Midoriya as a small crush that developed a bit more, but at that moment he knew, it was more than liking.

He wasn't good at knowing what he feels, but he knows he may come to fall in love with the green haired girl in front of him.

"Would you like to meet them?"


	3. Part III I love You

**And She'll Love with All She Has**

 **My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **One-Shot**

 **Part III; I love you**

 **Summary:** A painful ending, a hopeful hello and a girl filled with so much love. [Katsuki x Fem!Izuku] [Shoto x Fem! Izuku]

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain** Heartbreak, cursing, angst, fluff,

 **Author's Note:** And now to end it all with Katsuki's point of view and his reasoning for breaking up with Midoriya-chan! Please don't kill me!

* * *

"The cancer is back again, this time it's much more aggressive than usual, as well it's growing at a much faster rate than the last time."

Katsuki only stared at the doctor as he continued to spew useless information about his current situation. He knew that it would be back, there was a fifty-fifty chance when he over went chemotherapy and the surgery to remove the tumors growing inside him.

However, it didn't stop the deep anger and sadness to build in his chest. He was only twenty-five, his career as a hero over before it even flourished and he had ended a relationship he didn't want to end.

He knew if Izumi found out about the tumors, it would destroy her. He knows how bad she got after the battle between All Might and the villain All for One. How it almost destroyed her as she watched the man she considered as a father slowly become weaker as the days passed by.

When he decided to end their relationship before it grew harder to let her go _(even though he didn't want to let her go),_ Katsuki knew he didn't want to see her smile break because of a situation she couldn't save someone from.

All Might was barely able to stay alive, laying in the hospital bed – hooked up with many machines to keep him alive, when Izumi had first made her big hit as Heroine Deku and only passed away as Classroom 1-A started to rise through the charts after few weeks of graduating.

He has seen how devastated she was when All Might pass away and he knew she wouldn't have been able to handle being in a relationship with him while he dealt with the tumors along with her relationship with All Might and their situation.

He knew he made the right call to break up with her.

Even if it cost losing her to someone else.

"She's getting married," Kirishima stated, sitting across from Katsuki as they both sat in his apartment's kitchen.

The blonde frown before he let out a deep sigh, "It was bound to happen, that half-and-half bastard didn't hesitate to get close to Izumi after we broke up," Katsuki grumbled, poking the fish on his plate.

From all his classmates, he would say that the red-head idiot was his closet friend. The one who continued to bargain in his life and discovering why he was slowly weakening when he was only sixteen and should be growing stronger instead.

Was the one who helps cover for him, so Izumi wouldn't discover that something was wrong with him as well with his classmates.

"Cancer… it's back,"

He was the one that knew how much Katsuki hates cancer that grew and once more growing inside him. It has caused many step-backs, many difficult situations that Katsuki hated to deal with, but this time, Kirishima knew that Katsuki hates how he can not fight it any longer without the whole world knowing, without Izumi finding out.

Kirishima only frowned, his eyes held no pity but sadness and helplessness. There was nothing he could do for his friend.

"Have you told your parents?"

"Not yet," Katsuki murmured, placing the chopsticks on the plate and giving up on eating altogether for the day.

* * *

His parent wasn't happy about the news, his strong and proud mother reduced into tears and anger of feeling helplessness.

His father at loss of what to do with his only son. Feeling the same as he felt when he was first kidnapped by the League of Villains.

There was no happy ending for his life and his parents knew that they would be burying their child instead of watching him become the hero he always wished to become.

It was a sad night for all three of them.

* * *

The invitation was simple. There was no bold colors or expensive paper.

It was a simple invitation to Izumi's and the half-and-half bastard's wedding, detailing the information and the set date.

He didn't cry when he was first diagnosed with cancer, didn't cry when he broke up with Izumi, didn't even cry when the doctor broke the news to him that the cancer was back.

However, he wasn't sure what he was feeling when he finished reading the invitation, Izumi's familiar handwriting printed on the bottom of the letter. Filled with much emotion like usual, her hopeful pleads with him being able to come to her wedding.

 _I miss my best friend, please come to my wedding. I wish for you to be part of it, Kaachan._

He wasn't sure what to do. For the first time in his miserable life, he was feeling deep loss and despair.

* * *

He steps down as a hero, claiming a medical issue for the time being. Chemotherapy is much harsher than the last time he had it. His body was breaking down at a much faster pace. He's just lucky his hair wasn't falling yet, or it would be a tall tell sign that something was most defiantly wrong with him.

He ignored the messages from most of his classmates that usually worked with him, but he especially ignores half-and-half's phone calls. He didn't want to deal millions of questions and demands for answers.

And didn't want to deal with the bastard's words and fucking being honest.

He _wasn't_ telling her.

* * *

 _"Something is going on,"_

 _"What the fuck are you talking about, you shitty bastard," Katsuki all but growls at the male._

 _Todoroki only stares at him, his face not changing one bit as Katsuki whips his mouth._

 _"There is something wrong, Kirishima knows and he's helping you hide it. The teacher knows as well because it's their duty to know, but they won't let us know because that would break confidentiality between you and them," The male states._

 _"So, fucking what? It's not your goddamn business,"_

 _"No, but you do know, that Izumi still cares about you, and she will later find out," Todoroki said, "And when she finds out she'll be upset as to why you didn't let her know, even after your messy breakup."_

 _With one more stare, the teen turned to leave, leaving an angered blond screaming in the boy's bathroom._

* * *

The ceremony was a small one, with close friends and family members. Katsuki hid behind the behind them. Avoiding any small talk with everyone and just watched closely with a scowl on his face, trying to fight nausea and fatigue.

"Kaachan?" It's the familiar voice that draws him from his inner struggles. Twisting around, he caught Izumi in her wedding dress.

It was a simple western traditional dress, showing off her shoulders. Lace going down her arms and covering her dress, and pooling behind her.

Her messy green curls were pulled into a tight bun, allowing few ringlets to fall around her face. Her makeup was very light, making her green eyes pop even more than usual, along with her freckles.

"D-Deku," He whispered before shaking his head and glaring at her, "What are you doing here, you damn nerd?"

The green hair bride didn't seem surprised by his reaction, but smile warmly at him, "I hoped Kaachan would come, so I am glad you did."

Katsuki was thrown back by her answer before he clucks his tongue, "Why the fuck would you want to invite me to your damn wedding with the half-and-half bastard?"

"Because you are still my friend… my childhood friend. You have been there in my life and I know we went our separate ways when we broke up, but you'll always be a big part in my life and I _want_ you to continue being there.

"Why? Why the fuck do you continue spewing the same thing over and over?" He almost screamed, clenching his hands on his sides. He broke up with her, tried to make her push him away so she wouldn't become hurt when he did die.

So why does she continue to insist on them being friends?

"Plus, my dream for being number one hero hasn't changed and while I know you are dealing some stuff, you are also in the line to become the number one hero, so I won't give up fighting you for that spot!"

And that hit him hard.

"Just because you are marrying that half-and-half bastard, don't think you got the upper hand, _I'LL BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!"_

He was breathing heavily when he finished, before feeling nausea hitting him hard. Swallowing heavily, he glanced back at Izumi, she was looking at him with a forlorn look on her face.

"You never change," she said softly, "thank you for coming, _Kaachan_."

He watched her smile at him before she turns around when her name was called out by Uraraka, still getting along with her since high school.

"It is your fault you broke up with her, so stop staring at her like that," Twisting around he glared at Todoroki, the bastard still looking the same with his impassive face.

"Shut it you damn bastard, its none of your business as to why I broke up with her," Katsuki growls at him.

"It is when you keep staring at Izumi like she's everything too you," Todoroki stated.

"Damn it, I don't need this right now," Katsuki stated, pushing past the man in front of him but he stopped before he left the building, "… just take care of her since I can't."

Todoroki didn't say anything but stare at the blond leave, taking in his words as he observed Bakugo's face look defeated.

* * *

 _"Kaachan… I love you," She whispered softly._

 _Katsuki looked up from his book. Sitting across from him was Izumi, her book placed down as she stared at him with her big green eyes. Her face flushes bright red as she nibbled her bottom lip._

 _He knew he couldn't tell her the words verbally, but he was more of action anyways. Pulling her into a deep kiss, he held her tightly against his body._

 _It wasn't rough, but it wasn't like their usual soft pecks they have throughout the days. The kiss was deep and filled with deep raw emotion he has for her._

 _Pulling away, he opened his eyes and stared at her flush face, placing his forehead against hers, he pulled her one more time into a deep kiss, pushing her down to the floor. She was his as he was hers._

 _He would be all her first because even if he can't say the words out loud, he wanted her to be his. And damn it, she was making it too easy for him to continue falling for her._

 _'I love you too.'_


End file.
